


Danganronpa NSFW One Shots

by p3achyd3spair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3achyd3spair/pseuds/p3achyd3spair
Summary: A collection of NSFW one-shots I've written about Danganronpa Characters!Taking requests :)1: Naegami2: Saioma3: Saioma4: Amasai5: SaiOuMota6: SaiMota7: SaiOuMota
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 899





	1. Naegami - Phone Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're horny, aren't you?" Makoto's entire face flushed at the simple question, stuttering for words. Byakuya snickered, and the small boy imagined his boyfriend adjusting his glasses. "You're getting it when I come home." He practically growled the words deep and low in his throat.

Makoto had been living with his boyfriend for a few months now, and he was sick of it. It wasn't that Byakuya was a bad roommate. If anything he was the opposite; the taller boy was never home. Since the two had graduated Byakuya immediately took a larger role in his businesses, which caused him to leave on random work trips for weeks at a time. The two would share a passionate parting kiss and- that was it, he would be gone and Makoto would be left by himself in the large apartment for weeks on end. 

Of course, when he came home the two were inseparable. Although Byakuya would never admit it, it was obvious he missed Makoto just as much as the other did him. They would relax in each other's arms whenever the taller wasn't on a call or the shorter at a University class. And... It was plain to see that they both missed each other sexually as well, Byakuya on top of the other boy practically every day he had home. 

This trip had been the longest of them all though; tomorrow would mark one month without the other boy for Makoto. He had flown to France for an emergency meeting that turned into an opportunity for 'everyone to pull any complaints out of their ass', as Byakuya had vented to his boyfriend a few nights into the trip. It was obvious Makoto missed him, sending him constant texts throughout the day that Byakuya would answer as soon as he wasn't in a meeting or on a call. But none of that was enough, and he was getting desperate to see him again... for a multitude of reasons. Makoto knew as soon as the other boy got home they would be fucking like rabbits for days on end, and to prepare for that he hadn't touched himself in any way since Byakuya had left, not expecting the length of time the other could be gone for. It was starting to get uncomfortable for him to say the least, and sex was all he could think about for most of the day. 

This had lead to a few embarrassing predicaments, as whenever he let his mind wander Makoto would find himself daydreaming about the things his boyfriend would do to him after his business trip had ended. This resulted in many unfortunately timed... displays of excitement. 

That night Makoto found himself lying in bed, enveloped in one of Byakuya's pyjama shirts that were two sizes too large for the small boy. His mind had begun to wander again, and he was unsurprised when he discovered the blanket had become tented. The small boy shifted in the bed uncomfortably, grumbling to himself. He had to do something about this soon... And- he glanced over to the digital clock, quickly reading the time- two in the morning sounded like the best time to deal with a problem like this. His groggy mind did the calculations in his head to figure out what time it would be in France. If it was two here... It must be sometime in the evening there. 'Which means he's gotta be back in his hotel by now. This should be okay...' Makoto reassured himself before reaching over to his phone on the night table, picking it up and quickly dialling Byakuya's contact. 

One ring... Two rings... Three...

"Hello? Makoto? Is everything okay there? Don't tell me you burned down the apartment with your stupidity." Typical Byakuya.

"H-Hey... N-No no, the apartment is fine..." He began shakily, unsure of how to breach the subject. It wasn't like they had done this before... Would the other boy even agree to something like this? "Uhm... I miss you a lot." Breathy words came out on their own.

Byakuya replied in a heartbeat. "I miss you too. Is that all you called me for?" He sounded slightly impatient as if there was something more important waiting for after this call.

"N-No, no!" Makoto quickly replied, body tensing before he relaxed again. "I... I miss you in a lot of ways... If you understand what I'm trying to say?" He cringed at his own words, hating how unconfident he sounded.

The other boy stayed silent for a moment, obviously pondering his words. "Makoto, where are you right now?"

"T-The bed..." His cheeks warmed as he anticipated the response he would get.

He heard a small sigh from the other end of the line. "You're horny, aren't you?" Makoto's entire face flushed at the simple question, stuttering for words. Byakuya snickered, and the small boy imagined his boyfriend adjusting his glasses. "You do realize it's only six in the evening here... I'm still at work."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry I-" The small boy quickly apologized, completely mortified at the direction the conversation had turned to. 

Byakuya cut off his words though. "You're getting it when I come home." He practically growled the words deep and low in his throat. Makoto knew that voice... Was the other boy really going to go along with what he wanted this entire time? "I'm going to have to head to the washroom now... Miss part of my meeting... All because you've gotten me so worked up. Just a few words and you've somehow managed to seduce me, hundreds of thousands of kilometres away." He heard footsteps on the other side of the line as Byakuya spoke in a low voice, obviously rushing to the washroom to continue the conversation. 

Makoto felt his erection grow further, almost painful at the gruffness of the other boy's voice. He reached down slowly, slipping his cock out of his boxers and slowly beginning to jerk his length. Soft breaths of pleasure escaped him, and he bit back any moans. After a month of not doing anything, he was extremely sensitive, and even the slow movements he was making now was probably enough to get him off. "S-Sorry..." He replied softly, his voice breathless.

"Are you touching yourself already? You're not going to wait for me?" The sound of a door closing, a lock being turned. "You don't need to muffle yourself Makoto... Only I can hear you." The taller boy growled, causing his boyfriend to let out a small whimper. Byakuya's breaths began to match Makoto's, both boys letting out soft sounds of pleasure. "If I was with you right now... You wouldn't be able to walk after I had my way with you."

Makoto mewled at his words, his back arching as he began to speed up his hand. The small boy quickly turned his phone to speaker before stuffing his fingers in his mouth, lubing them with spit before wriggling his boxers down then beginning to circle his entrance like Byakuya had done many times before. "B-Byakuya..." He moaned softly as he inserted a finger into himself. "I-I wish you were here with me..." He wasn't very good at dirty talk and honestly was too embarrassed to try most of the time, but he loved listening to Byakuya's gruff voice and praise.

"Tell me what you're doing to yourself Makoto." He was blunt, but despite that, the words turned the other boy on further as he pondered how to answer the question.

"I-I'm... Uhm..." He stalled, wondering what would be considered too much. Nothing but heavy breaths came from across the phone. "I'm... using my hands... My fingers... Pretending it's you filling me...?" He said unconfidently between soft moans as he inserted another finger, curling them to reach his spot. Makoto whimpered loudly, unable to control his noises. 

A husky moan played out into the room from the phone speaker. "Fuck... Hearing you talk like that... It makes me want you even more." 

Makoto couldn't contain himself anymore, his moans loud and continuous, he sped his hand up as he added more pressure with his fingers. The small boy felt a familiar warmth in his stomach as he got closer to his climax. "B-Byakuya... I'm gonna..." He whimpered out between heavy breaths, his face warming as his cheeks flushed crimson red.

Gruff sounds of pleasure from the other boy flooded the room. "M-Me too..." He groaned, his words sending Makoto over the edge with a high pitched moan. The small boy cried out as he came into his hand, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. Not long after a lower yet similar sound came from the other side of the phone, resulting in panting as well. 

"Makoto..." Byakuya spoke softly, catching the other boy's attention. "I refuse to stay away from you any longer. I'm booking a flight for tonight... I'll be back in Japan by the morning tomorrow."

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise; he was finally going to see his boyfriend again. "R-Really? But what about work? I thought a bunch of people had complaints you had to deal with, and-" He rambled before getting cut off.

"They can wait. Or they can call me while I'm at home with you. But I cannot allow myself to stay away from you for any longer for trivial things like this."

A soft smile upturned Makotos lips. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" He expected the answer to be no despite what the other boy had just told him.

"Indeed. And I will keep the promise I made earlier. After I'm done with you tomorrow you won't be able to walk."

Makoto grinned as he listened to his boyfriend's words, his face flushing and heart beating fast. "I can't wait."


	2. Saioma - School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe I'll get to taste my beloved Shumai at school~"
> 
> Shuichi's face couldn't grow any more red. He was completely embarrassed and mortified at the idea of someone walking in but... It would be a lie to say he wasn't counting down the seconds to the end of class.

Shuichi normally didn't answer his phone much in class, but when after the first three buzzes it continued to be blown up by messages, he knew who it was. Only one person would be so arrogant to think they were the most important thing to him at the moment- not that they were wrong. The detective was happy to be distracted by the small boy at any time. A light blush coloured his pale cheeks as he pulled his phone out, embarrassed at the stares he was getting from the constant buzzing. Shuichi quickly entered his passcode to see a barrage of messages from his boyfriend. The two had been dating for a few months now, and the shy boy still wasn't used to the constant attention.

Oma: Hi hi~~~  
Oma: Shumaiiiiiiii~  
Oma: This is very important!!!!!!!  
Oma: !!!!!!!!!!!  
Oma: I could be dying right now!!!  
Oma: Is the quadratic equation more important than my life????

Shuichi couldn't help but smile softly at the messages. As annoying as Kokichi could be, he certainly brought some excitement to the detective's mundane, ordinary life. He typed out a reply quickly, glad he sat at the back of the class so that the teacher wouldn't scold him for having his phone out.

Saihara: Hey. What do you need Oma?

The boy had a very outdated style of texting that could easily come across as bored or rude. Luckily Kokichi never took it that way, often teasing his boyfriend about it instead.

Oma: Wooooooooow- hi old man saihara~ :0000  
Oma: Why would you think I want something??? Maybe I just wanna talk to my beloved shumai~

Shuichi felt his face warm further at the pet name, Kokichi's voice echoing in his mind. It wasn't hard to fluster the quiet boy, and Kokichi knew all the right buttons to push. He let his mind wander for a moment before slowly typing a reply, any thoughts of math completely gone from his mind. 

Saihara: Yeah, yeah. What do you really want? I'm in math class right now.  
Oma: And I'm in science! C'mmooooonnnn admit it saihara! You're glad I'm messaging you~~ There's no way you would rather do equations than talk to your favourite person  
Saihara: That's a stretch and you know it.  
Oma: AJDKHSDHJ  
Oma: You've got a sense of humour today Saihara! Congrats!!!  
Oma: But admit it!! We both know it's trueeeeeee

Shuichi's smile grew as he messaged the other boy, completely lost in their conversation.

Oma: Anyways!~  
Oma: I did message you for a reason!  
Saihara: And what reason is that?  
Oma: 'Cause I'm booooooored! And I miss my beloved!  
Oma: Let's have some fun together~~

Shuichi's face went bright red at that, and he quickly rested his head on his arm, face turned towards the window to keep his dignity. What did Kokichi mean by that? They were at school, it was crazy to try anything! They would get caught, and that's if they could even find a place to attempt it... The blue-haired boy thought deeply for a moment, unsure of how to respond. He typed his response slowly with his free hand, still thinking as he put his thoughts into a short message.

Saihara: Oma... We're at school. I don't think it's the best idea...

He anxiously waited for a response until-

Oma: C'mon Shumai! It'll be fun! I know the perfect place~~

Shuichi sat there, stunned. Was he really going to do this? God knew he wanted to- if the stirring in his pants was any indication. But he couldn't shake off the fear of getting caught... Lost in his thoughts, he barely recognized when another message came through, giving him no option.

Oma: I'll take your silence as a yes!!  
Oma: Meet me at room 234 right after class ends~~  
Oma: I can't believe I'll get to taste my beloved Shumai at school~

Shuichi's face couldn't grow any more red. He was completely embarrassed and mortified at the idea of someone walking in but... It would be a lie to say he wasn't counting down the seconds to the end of class. 

As soon as the bell rang Shuichi jolted out of his desk, walking quickly to the door before navigating the halls to the unknown room. While he walked he pondered what kind of room it would be, before a sinking feeling made its way into his stomach. Kokichi wouldn't be so confident as to try this in a classroom, right? He hoped he was correct as he climbed the final set of stairs before seeing his destination... as well as his boyfriend standing by the door, impatiently tapping his foot against the stark white tiled floor. His bored expression lit up when he saw Shuichi though, and he quickly flashed the other boy a grin that made the detective's heart melt. 

"H-Hey..." Shuichi murmured nervously as he approached the other boy, hoping the other students in the hall wouldn't question why they were stopped and chatting in front of... He looked up... A janitor's closet?

"What do you think? I managed to find my way to a key for it." The small boy snickered, proudly holding up a black lanyard, a small silver key swaying on the bottom. 

"AKA you managed to steal one." The taller boy raised an eyebrow, mildly amused at the lengths Kokichi had gone for this. "So... Are you going to let us in?" He blushed lightly, already knowing what would come next.

Kokichi jumped at the suggestion, quickly sticking the key in the lock and turning it. "Say no more Shumai!" He said excitedly as the lock opened with a distinct click. He quickly opened the door, letting the other boy in before closing it behind them. The light switch was clicked on and Shuichi couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. Sure, it would work, but when Kokichi had made promises of finding the 'perfect place' he thought it would be a little more romantic than a dim storage closet filled with buckets and brooms.

"What do you think?" The small boy asked excitedly, his violet eyes wide with anticipation. 

"It's..." Shuichi wasn't sure how to respond. "Are you sure you wanna do stuff here?" He asked instead, lightly pulling the other boy into a soft embrace. He was so small in his arms...

"Awe... Does my beloved not like it? We could always go to a stall in one of the bathrooms, but there's more of a chance of getting caught there... And I don't think that's one of your kinks." He practically whispered the last part into Shuichi's ear, the soft sounds and warm breath on his neck beginning to turn him on.

"N-No, this is fine I guess then." He replied softly, matching the volume of his boyfriend's voice. 

"I thought so, with the state of your pants right now!" Kokichi snickered as Shuichi blushed deeply, having forgotten that the other boy could feel his excitement pressed up against him. "Should I help my beloved Shumai with that...?" He asked softly, feigning innocence before a mischevious grin crossed his face. Shuichi could practically feel his heart in his throat, especially considering the situation. Being intimate with his boyfriend at any time was enough to get him worked up, but being in a storage closet in the middle of a school day? That was a new scenario the detective could never have foreseen.

Kokichi quickly stood on his tip-toes to plant a soft kiss on his partner's lips, letting it linger for a moment before returning to his normal height, quickly getting on his knees in front of the other boy.

Shuichi watched him with wide golden eyes, each movement the other made causing his breath to hitch in anticipation. His erection grew further at the innocent, wide-eyed look Kokichi gave him as he looked up from the floor. 

"Ready Shumai?" He asked, a sexual undertone to the lilt of his words. Shuichi could only nod as he steadied himself against one of the shelves, gripping the wood tightly while his boyfriend began to unzip his pants, his boxers falling to the floor not long after. Kokichi stared wide-eyed at the other boy's member despite having seen it several times before. "I always forget how bigggg you are..." He said, mischief lacing his voice. He knew exactly how to work the other boy up, and he was succeeding. 

Shuichi whimpered softly at the comment, fully hard now. "P-Please Oma... Just start..." He panted softly, already seeking a release. Kokichi obliged, happily agreeing before slowly licking down the other boy's shaft, his hands resting on his exposed thighs. Shuichi shuddered at the pleasure, wanting so badly to grab his boyfriend's hair and control the situation more, but he lacked the confidence to even consider it. 

"O-Ouma..." He grunted, frustration evident on his face. "D-Don't tease me..." He gasped as Kokichi quickly took his full length in his mouth, causing Shuichi to moan loudly before catching himself, a shaky hand quickly placed across his mouth. He didn't trust himself to be quiet, not with the way the other boy was working his tongue. His free hand quickly founds it's way into Kokichis purple locks, pulling lightly as he became overwhelmed with pleasure. Muffled moans filled the silence of the room, the small boy's head bobbing as he took more and more of his partner's member into his mouth, going as deep as he could without gagging. 

Shuichi began to feel the familiar warmth in his stomach, his hips beginning to thrust lightly into the warmth of Kokichi's mouth seemingly on its own accord. "O-Oma..." He dropped the hand covering his mouth for a moment, the other hand's grip growing tighter in his boyfriend's hair. "I-" He quickly flung his hand back up to catch his moan; the detective was so close to finishing it was hard to form words. "I'm close...." He grunted.

Immediately Kokichi pulled away, a grin pulling the corners of his lips up in a mischevious display of emotion. "Uh uh! No cumming until I say so, okay Shumai?" His voice contained a lyrical quality to it that drove Shuichi mad as he panted, trying to catch his breath. 

"Kokichi..." The other boy's eyes widened at the use of his first name. "Take your clothes off... And turn around." Any sense of shame had left Shuichi, and the words seemed to be what his boyfriend was hoping for, his smirk becoming more genuine.

"If my beloved says so!" He quickly chirped before sliding his pants and underwear down, turning around as the other boy had asked. Shuichi made quick work, pressing his partner against the wall before pushing his fingers into the other boy's mouth. Kokichi swirled his tongue around them, slicking them with saliva, his face turning lightly red at the compromising position he was in. It wasn't long before those fingers were put to work, lightly circling his entrance before being slipped in, thrusting in and out of the small quivering boy. It was Kokichis turn to be quiet, and Shuichi quickly silenced him with his other hand, stuffing his other fingers in his mouth. Muffled whimpers filled the room once again as Shuichi continued to add more fingers, one after the other as the other boy ground his hips back, obviously seeking for him to hit his g-spot. The detective did just that, curling his three fingers inwards, searching until a high pitched noise came out of his partner and he knew he had found it. Shuichi brought him to the edge, pressing deeply into the spot the other boy craved before suddenly stopping, mimicking Kokichi's tone from before as he whispered sweetly into his ear. "No cumming until I say so..." 

With that he quickly aligned his aching cock with the other boy's entrance, slipping into him easily thanks to the slickness of the spit still left on his member from Kokichis mouth a few moments before. Shuichi moaned as he entered him; he was so tight despite how prepping he did. The taller boy stayed unmoving for a moment, allowing his partner to adjust to the new fullness he was experiencing.

His hands moved to hold the other boy's hips, one moving to jerk his member as Kokichi quickly let out a sharp whimper. "Start moving already! You don't need to be gentle, I won't break dumbass!" Shuichi couldn't contain himself any longer, beginning to thrust in and out of his boyfriend, his hands guiding the other boy's hips back in unison with his thrusts to get as deep as he could. Both boys struggled to contain their moans, pleasure building until they both reached the edge not long after thanks to the previous excitement. Shuichi felt his abdomen warm as the pleasure grew more and more intense until he couldn't hold back anymore, a strained moan escaping his soft lips as he came into the other boy. He continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm until Kokichi came into his hand. Both boys panted, trying to catch their breath as they threw their clothes back on in fear of getting caught half-naked in a janitor's closet. 

Kokichi was the first one to break the silence. "Well, I've got history now, but we should do that again soon!" He said jokingly as he searched for the key to lock the room again.

Shuichi couldn't help but smile, shaking his head softly as he took in the sight of his lover. "You're absolutely crazy, you know that right?"

The other boy simply laughed as he opened the door. "You can't say you didn't enjoy it though!" He walked through the now open door, looking back with a quick wink that darkened the already deep blush that crossed the detective's cheeks. He wasn't wrong, Shuichi did enjoy it. And as crazy as Kokichi could be, he brought excitement to his life, an excitement that he openly welcomed. "You're coming to mine tonight to do that again right?" He asked innocently, wide eyes staring up at Shuichi again.

The tall boy just nodded, kissing his boyfriend lightly before they parted ways. As Shuichi walked the halls he once again found himself counting down the minutes until he would see him again, and he was curious to see what excitement the purpled hair boy would bring then.


	3. Saioma - Phone Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oma: perfect!!!~   
> Oma: that means my beloved is alone in bed~~~
> 
> Shuichi blushed as he anticipated what the small boy would say next. 'Of course, why wouldn't Kokichi resort to texting? We've never done this before though....'
> 
> Oma: can u imagine if we were together right now??? id be riding ur cock already... moaning your name...   
> Oma: are you excited yet, my beloved? 
> 
> (Part 2 to Chapter 2!)

It was nearly midnight when Shuichi heard the familiar buzzing sound of his phone go off behind him, buried in his sheets. He groaned, annoyed at the sudden intrusion on his sleep, but those negative emotions were soon washed away as he read the familiar name scrawled across the screen; Kokichi Oma. As loud and obnoxious as his boyfriend could be, simply seeing his name had a calming effect on the detective, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he read his message. He already had an idea of what the other boy would want, considering how the last few days had gone. His boyfriend had messaged him to meet him between classes, where they managed to find themselves on top of one another in the janitor's closet. The next day was similar, that time in a bathroom stall during class, and the day after at Kokichis house. But today... 'We didn't do anything today... He definitely wants something.' Shuichi deduced before opening the message.

Oma: Shuuuuumaiiiiiiiiiiiii~

Another two popped up on the screen as he was reading.

Oma: don't tell me my beloved is asleep!!!!!!111   
Oma: this is crucial!!!!

Shuichi exhaled softly in amusement before replying in his old-styled way of texting.

Saihara: Hey, what's going on that's so important Oma?  
Oma: ur alive!!!! thank god!  
Oma: i thought you fell into a coma!!!!!  
Saihara: I'm alive but half asleep. You woke me up.  
Oma: perfect!!!~   
Oma: that means my beloved is alone in bed~~~

Shuichi blushed as he anticipated what the small boy would say next. 'Of course, why wouldn't Kokichi resort to texting? We've never done this before though....'

Oma: do you know what i want yet Shumai~??

Shuichi's breath caught as he pondered how to answer his boyfriend. Sure, they had done plenty of sexual things together before... But this felt so much more intimate. 

Saihara: I think so. But I'm not excited at all right now Oma...  
Oma: i think i can change that pretty quickly~~~~  
Oma: can u imagine if we were together right now??? id be riding ur cock already... moaning your name... 

Shuichi's breath caught in his throat as he felt a stirring in his pants.

Oma: are you excited yet, my beloved? or should i say more~~ 

Shuichi fought the urge to palm himself through his boxers, focusing on replying to the small boy.

Saihara: I'm getting there... But I think it would be easier if we called...? I want to hear your voice. 

He hated how awkward he sounded, but he hoped that his boyfriend would find it cute or charming. Luckily, he did.

Oma: aweeeee~~ look at old man saihara! he sounds like an awkward virgin navigating his little dick through his first time!!!!  
Oma: ure so cute Shumai!!!!  
Oma: u wanna hear me moan right????   
Oma: hmmmmmm ill have to think about it!!!  
Oma: ill let u know though- im touching myself right now, and my room isnt exactly quiet~!!!

The taller boy let out a small groan, his boyfriend's words going straight to his dick. The thought of Kokichi playing with himself... His small hand jerking up and down his length as the boy's thin body curled in pleasure... Shuichi was unsurprised when he looked down and saw a tent in his sheets, illuminated by the streetlamps outside his window.

Saihara: Don't tease me Oma...   
Saihara: I want to hear you moan my name while you imagine I'm the one touching you.

He hesitated for a moment before sending the second message, hoping it wasn't too forward, although he didn't think that existed with Kokichi. There was no reply for a moment, but soon a ridiculous amount of heart emojis filled the detective's screen.

Oma: that was good!!!! u made me whimper saihara~~~   
Oma: but i wanna hear you say these things to me with your sexy detective voice!!!!!!!

A moment later Shuichi's phone began to vibrate wildly as Kokichi's contact picture came up, a picture of the small purple-haired boy smiling devilishly, indicating a phone call. He answered immediately to hear soft breaths in between slick, wet noises. Kokichi had obviously put him on speakerphone. 

"S-Shumai!" The small boy whimpered out over the speaker, filling Shuichi's room with noise as the taller boy turned his phone on speakerphone, resting it beside him. 

"Oma... A-Are you touching yourself already?" Shuichi asked shyly as he pulled his pants and boxers down, releasing his erect member. It all felt so intimate and new to him... As if this was their first time all over again.

Shuichi cursed himself as Kokichi began to speak again. "O-Of course~! I already... Aaahh... Told you that, didn't I...?" 

Kokichi's moan went straight to the other boy's cock, and he quickly reached for the lotion he kept in the dresser beside his bed, squirting some into his hand before beginning to slowly handle himself. Shuichi tried to keep his moans down, but it was hard with all the excitement. "W-What are you doing to yourself...?" He asked awkwardly, cursing himself as soon as the words left his damp lips, slick with his own saliva.

"W-Wouldn't you like to know... Hmm Shumai?~" Kokichi laughed breathily, cut off halfway by a high-pitched whimper. Shuichi knew that sound; his boyfriend must have found the right spot. A sudden gasp was played over the speaker before he spoke again, his voice strained with pleasure. "I'm... I'm playing with my dick... And... Aaah!~.... I'm thrusting my fingers into myself... And pretending it's your cock thrusting into me over and over again before you fill me with your thick, hot...!~" Kokichis sentence was interrupted by a high-pitched moan, and Shuichi couldn't help but pleasure himself faster, his hand practically a blur as he dragged it up and down his cock, applying more pressure as needed. The detective imagined being inside his boyfriend, how good his dick would feel when the others ass would contract around his cock in pleasure... Precum dribbled down Shuichi's length and he quickly swiped his thumb over the head of his member, mixing the fluids and lotion together. It felt so good, and mixed with Kokichis soft moans of pleasure over the phone speakers...

"K-Kokichi... If you keep talking like that... I'm gonna..." Shuichi groaned out, his voice low and husky in need. 

Kokichi was quick to reply, his voice further strained and it was obvious he was close too. "I'm... I'm imagining bouncing on my beloved's cock! My ass tightening around you... Aaah~!... And I would moan for you... And let you leave marks all down my neck and chest... I'd be yours Shuichi!~... I'd...!~" Suddenly a loud moan played over the speaker, and it was obvious the other boy had cum from the sudden quietness and heavy panting.

It wasn't long after that Shuichi followed suit. The image of Kokichi bouncing on his cock, the face the small boy always made when he was close to finishing... How drool would dribble down his chin, his eyes lidded with pleasure... The imagery was more than enough to get the detective off but combined with Kokichis moans... He was so close.

A moment later Shuichi heard his phone buzz once again, and while he wouldn't have normally checked it at that time, Kokichi quickly spoke up between pants. "W-Why don't you check it, my beloved~? I think it'll be just what you need to finish you off~."

Shuichi quickly reached for his phone, opening it to see two photos from Kokichi; one of his spent cock, thick cum dripping from its head, and another of Kokichi sucking the rest of it off of his fingers, his cute, pale face flushed light pink in the dimly lit room. The images were too much to handle and before Shuichi knew it the pressure in his crotch became too much and his body exploded with liquid heat, a pink blush tinting most of his pale skin. His hips jerked up as he came, thick, hot cum spurting out of his member into his hand as the taller boy groaned loudly in ecstasy. It felt so incredibly good. 

The detective took a moment to collect himself, laying there panting before speaking up. "T-That... That was really good." He admitted softly, content despite not having planned to pleasure himself that night.

Kokichi giggled in between heavy breaths. He was still collecting himself as well; obviously it had been equally exciting for both boys. "Of course it was~! Now send me a pic of your dripping dick so we can go a second round~!" The small boy exclaimed happily.

And while Shuichi rolled his eyes, he didn't hesitate to press the camera app. "You better ride me properly next time we're together."

The only response was a small laugh.


	4. Amasai - Walking in on Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y'know... you can admit you were thinking about me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about... After all, we've kind of been leading up to this for a while, right? It's no surprise we both want to go further... I've thought about you in that way too." He admitted smoothly, his words gritty and quiet as his lips lightly brushed against Shuichi's own with each syllable.

Rantaro and Shuichi had been seeing each other without a label for a while now; and who could blame them? The stress of the killing game would make anyone need a release, but especially two main players like them. They would meet up in random areas of the school, sharing quick, heated moments, the only sounds filling the room pants and soft sounds of pleasure. However, they hadn't gone all the way yet- as much as they both wanted it. Every time they grew close to furthering their relationship, something would interrupt them; even when Rantaro had paid a visit to Shuichi in the middle of the night, Kokichi somehow figured it out and quickly picked the lock to the shorter boy's room. He had opened the door while the two were beginning to strip down, jokingly asking to join before Rantaro shooed him off. They could have continued but the mood was gone, instead deciding to head to bed and falling asleep in each other's arms. Unsurprisingly both boys were beginning to get frustrated in many ways, praying for any sort of release. What neither of them expected was for it to happen the way it did. 

It wasn't uncommon for Rantaro to pay Shuichi a visit in the middle of the day. What was uncommon was for him to hear a cry of what Rantaro could only assume was pain coming from the other side of his crush's door, soon followed by a whimper of his name. Without a second thought the green-haired boy barged in, grateful the door was unlocked for some unknown reason. Horrible images filled his head as he rushed into the room; what if someone decided to start the killing game? What if Shuichi was the first victim? What if he opened the door to find his crush bleeding out before he could even properly express his feelings towards him...? Luckily, none of that was true, and what Rantaro saw instead made his dick twitch in excitement.

Shuichi laid on the bed, his shirt hitched up and pants and underwear tossed and crumpled on the floor across the room. His erect cock was out in the open as he stroked himself with one hand, the other pumping in and out of his hole. His face was a mess of lust, cheeks flushed and a trail of drool slowly dribbling out of his softly parted lips. The detective's eyes widened as he saw Rantaro enter his room, his already flushed face only growing redder as his blush extended to his ears. Shuichi immediately stopped touching himself, gasping for words as he frantically began searching for anything to cover himself, grabbing one of his pillows and throwing it onto his lap.

"A-Amami-kun... I- I'm so sorry, please forget you saw any of that I-" Shuichi scrambled to differ the situation, absolutely mortified that the boy he liked had seen him naked for the first time by walking in on him doing lewd things to himself... Before he could finish though, Rantaro quickly cut him off, his voice gruff and low, a tone that Shuichi knew well.

"Do you need some help with that Saihara-kun?" The taller boys clothed, half-hard erection was easy to see, and Shuichi blushed deeply at the sight. He quickly became sheepish though, extending his hands out as if in surrender. "Or not... Whatever you're most comfortable with." He assured the other boy, not moving any farther into the room until he got an answer.

Shuichi looked up at his crush as if in disbelief, ready for him to retract his offer, or for Kokichi to waltz in and ruin the mood a second time. The dark-haired boy broke eye contact, staring into the carpet lining his room's floor. He shook lightly as he gathered the courage to ask for what he wanted, and after a few tense, silent moments his shaking voice broke the quiet. "U-Uhm... If y-you'd like to..." Shuichi winced at his awkward wording, but Rantaro didn't seem to care, instead locking the door behind him before taking quick strides to the other boy's bed. An awkward moment came over the two a second time as the green-haired boy sat beside his half-naked crush.

The silence was broken once again by Rantaro's sheepish laugh, a light blush crossing his cheeks. "Never thought this would be the way we would do this but..." He quickly brought a hand to Shuichi's bare chest, twisting his own hips in order to top over the boy. His large hands were soon brought to either side of the boy's face, gripping the bed lightly for stability as he drew his face close to his crushes. Rantaro's tone was soft and deep, a light husk to his words betraying his cool composure, showing how turned on he was. "What were you thinking about...? If you're comfortable telling me. I thought I heard my name..." He smiled deviously, already knowing the answer to his question.

Shuichi stammered, surprised at how quickly Rantaro had changed the mood. It was no longer awkward, but more intimate. He was already incredibly worked up from before, but now with Rantaros member pressing against his leg... "U-Uhm... Isn't it kind of o-obvious...?" The detective answered softly, growing increasingly aware of how close Rantaro's face was to his own. He could feel the hot breath of the other boy against his lips, and in that moment Shuichi wanted nothing more than to kiss him. His mind lept to memories of the other boy's soft lips on his own, which didn't help his situation.

Rantaro simply laughed softly at Shuichi's words, replying after a moment of thought. "Y'know... you can admit you were thinking about me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about... After all, we've kind of been leading up to this for a while, right? It's no surprise we both want to go further... I've thought about you in that way too." He admitted smoothly, his words gritty and quiet as his lips lightly brushed against Shuichi's own with each syllable.

If the detective could blush anymore he would. The confession sent shivers down his spine as he gazed into Rantaro's soft emerald eyes, and he could barely control the urge to close the short distance between their lips. They sat in silence for a moment, Shuichi's mind racing. "Y-You... Want to go further?" His voice shook lightly with anxiety as he asked the question awkwardly, although the other boy didn't seem to mind.

"Of course I do..." Rantaro replied immediately without a second thought. It wasn't like he could lie, considering the obvious tent in his pants. A small smirk tugged at the corner of the taller boy's lips. "And considering what I heard... You want to too..." He finished the sentence with a wink, taking in the flustered state of his partner for a moment. "Unless I've misread you..." 

"No, no! You haven't..." Shuichi felt the other boy begin to pull away and was quick to react, a hand quickly gripping onto the fabric of his shirt. He could hear his heart pounding quickly in the silent moment that followed, and he studied Rantaros expression.

"Good." Was the other boys only response, his voice gruff and lustful as he closed the gap between the two. His soft lips made contact with Shuichi's own chapped ones in a messy kiss, colliding as if they couldn't get enough of one another. It wasn't long before Rantaro swiped his tongue against the rough surface of the other boy's cracked bottom lip, requesting access. The detective immediately obliged, whimpering softly as he felt his partner's tongue clash against his own, soon beginning to explore every crevice of his mouth. Shuichi's hands wandered, caressing the solid muscle of Rantaro's chest, soon finding the courage to slip his hands under his shirt. The skin on skin contact prompted a soft moan from the taller boy, who soon pulled away, tossing his shirt over his head. He placed a hand tentatively on the pillow that covered the other boy's crotch as he sent a questioning look to him. Shuichi immediately understood what he was asking and nodded his head. 

Rantaro immediately tossed the pillow aside, closing the gap between their lips once again, only this time the excitement was multiplied from the feeling of the soft skin of their torsos pressed flush against one another. He soon broke the kiss, trailing his lips down Shuichi's neck. He was extremely tempted to leave a mark and mark his territory, but Rantaro was smarter than to put a moving target on his partners back. He continued his soft kisses down the detective's chest, his eyes trained on his expressions. And what a beautiful sight it was. The smaller boy watched him with curiosity and excitement in his eyes, his face flushing even further as a flash of understanding showed in his expression.

"A-Amami, you don't have to-" He hurriedly spoke as Rantaro reached his aching dick. 

His cry was met with a gruff response, lust heavy in his voice. "I want to..." With that, the taller boy peppered kisses down each of Shuichi's thighs, teasingly stopping when he reached his member. He did this for a few moments, his eyes trained on his lover's face as he got more and more frustrated.

"Please-!" Shuichi began to beg and was met by the feeling on Rantaro's tongue dragging up his shaft, a satisfied expression plastered on his face. He greedily licked up the beads of precum that ran down his cock, and before long took his length in his mouth, quickly getting into a rhythm.

Shuichi cried out as his partner bobbed his head; the warmth of his mouth and the feeling of his tongue against his shaft throwing him into a world of pleasure. A tight coil formed in his stomach, and it took all of his will power to contain his hips which desperately wanted to thrust. It wasn't long before the detective felt a familiar warmth near his groin, crying out in warning to his partner who immediately stopped.

Rantaro brushed the slick combination of saliva and precum off his lips, smiling softly at his crush. "You can't finish yet... If you're okay with it... I want to take you."

Shuichi panted, trying to regain control of himself. He shook from the denial of pleasure. "O-Of course..." He gasped out, happy to let Rantaro do whatever he wanted to him.

A wide grin settled on the other boy's face, and he quickly slipped his own erection out of his pants, aching for some sort of friction. "You... already prepped yourself, right?" He asked tentatively. Rantaro was happy to finger him if need be, but he was also extremely close to losing his control, his cock aching in need. With Shuichi's nod, he quickly lined up the head of his dick to the other boy's waiting hole. Normally the green-haired boy would tease his partner, but with how turned on he was he couldn't wait any longer, quickly pushing himself in. Rantaro gasped as his head fit in with a small pop, the rest of his length following suit. He couldn't believe how tight he was... And as much as the taller boy wanted to pound Shuichi into the mattress already, he waited a moment, making sure his partner was comfortable. 

Shuichi panted heavily, soon realizing that Rantaro was waiting for affirmation before continuing. He quickly nodded once more and was surprised how quick and deep the other boy could thrust his hips. The room was soon filled with pleasurable noises and gasps as their bodies intertwined into one. The tight coil immediately found it's place inside Shuichi, growing more and more until he felt his entire body flush. Each of his nerves was on fire, and he could barely make out a warning before he came, thick spurts of cum shooting out onto his bare stomach. His orgasm caused his muscles to contract, waves of intense pleasure rippling through Rantaro in result. He grunted, and Shuichi's cries soon sent him over the edge as well, finishing into his lover. He quickly pulled out as his high subsided, cum spilling down Shuichi's thighs as he pulled him into a firm yet loving kiss. The two panted in tandem, faces only inches apart as they rode down their highs.

Rantaro smiled softly, gazing down at Shuichi with an expression of pure adoration. His emotions peaked in the afterglow, and he couldn't keep them to himself anymore. "I know this isn't the best place to fall in love..." He laughed sheepishly. "But... I think I'm in love with you."

Shuichi immediately pulled him into a tight embrace, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "I think I am too."

The two spent the next few hours like that, Rantaro providing aftercare for his new boyfriend before soaking in as much of each other as they could. After all, as much as they could forget it in a passionate moment, they were both still participants in a killing game, and they might not have each other forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This chapter took way longer than normal to write, but I'm really happy with how it came out.
> 
> Any comments are appreciated and I'm up to any suggestions for pairs/situations you'd like to see!


	5. SaiOuMota - Three Way Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Listen Kokichi, I really don’t have the energy to do this right-“ The taller boy’s gruff voice was cut off when he got a notification on his phone; a message from Kokichi. Curious, Kaito let his previous sentence die in his throat as he opened up the text. His face quickly burned bright red at what he saw, and he was left sputtering for words.

Kaito was almost asleep when he felt his phone buzz against his chest. The man couldn’t help but sigh when he saw the name that popped on screen. He loved Kokichi, of course he did! After all, he’d been dating him and Shuichi for almost a year now! But, Kaito also knew the mischievous nature of his smaller boyfriend, and after an hour of calming Shuichis nerves down enough to get him to fall asleep in his arms, the taller boy wasn’t sure he had the patience.

Regardless, Kaito picked up the phone the best he could without waking Shuichi, who was curled up against his arm.

Kokichis voice immediately rang through the speaker, and Kaito couldn’t help but miss him. The smallest boy had gone away for reading week with some friends, leaving his two boyfriends alone at their university campus. He had only been gone for a few days, but Shuichi had already had a small breakdown about it that night, and Kaito would be lying if he said he wasn’t missing him as well.

”Momo-chan~! I’m so glad you picked up!” Kokichi sounded cheery, but Kaito knew that could change in an instant.

”Hey Kichi... Whats up? Ya need somethin?” Kaito responded quickly, worry and exhaustion evident in his tone.

”Awe~! All that studying must be hitting my beloved hard! You sound exhausted Momo-chan... Luckily I’ve got just the thing for you~!” Mischief quickly overtook Kokichi’s cheery tone, and Kaito braved himself for whatever prank his boyfriend was about to play.

”Listen Kokichi, I really don’t have the energy to do this right-“ The taller boy’s gruff voice was cut off when he got a notification on his phone; a message from Kokichi. Curious, Kaito let his previous sentence die in his throat as he opened up the text. His face quickly burned bright red at what he saw, and he was left sputtering for words. Luckily, Kokichi filled the silence.

”You like it~? You got really quiet Kaito! Don’t tell me you’re already getting hard from just a photo...”

’So that’s what he called for...’ Kaito placed the pieces together, eyes still trained on the photo in front of him, which showed his boyfriend taking a... lewd... mirror selfie in a purple lingerie set. He knew Kokichi liked to wear them for Shuichi sometimes, but he had never seen it himself before... And now that he _had_ seen it for himself, he wouldn’t be against seeing it more often.

Kaito cleared his throat. He didn’t want to admit it, but his boxers were getting a little tight... “Uh... No, no of course not... I’m sure ya’d like it if I was though...” He replied somewhat awkwardly. 

The taller boy definitely wasn’t used to this, and so his tone was strained and filled with uncertainty. Kaito and Kokichi both knew their relationship centred around their other boyfriend. After all, they would both regularly go out alone with Shuichi or as a trio, but never alone together. But if Kokichi wanted to open that possibility... As much as he could get on Kaito’s nerves, he definitely wasn’t against the idea.

Kokichi pretended to sulk on the other side of the phone, and Kaito easily fell for the act. “What...? Am I not sexy enough to get my boyfriend excited...? And I had a whole plan and everything!”

Kaito’s eyes widened in fear. The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt either of his boyfriends... “No, no! Of course it’s not like that... To be honest with ya... I am excited just seeing you like that. You should wear an outfit like that for me sometime...” The taller boy lowered his voice and tone, trying not to wake up Shuichi who was still peacefully sleeping against him.

”Good!” Kokichi immediately perked up, and Kaito couldn’t help but sigh softly as he realized he had been tricked. “I’m really worked up so... I’d be happy if my beloved and I could get off at the same time!”

Kaito felt his face grow even redder. So he wanted phone sex...

Before the man could respond, his boyfriend continued, voice growing softer and more sensual. “But... I’d really like it if we could video call. After all, Momo-chan has a pretty dick!”

Kaito didn’t know whether that was a compliment or not, but he took it in stride. “Ah... Listen Kichi... I’d love to do that but Shu is sleeping beside me right now. I wouldn’t wanna wake him up. He’s had a rough night.” The taller boy tried to follow his rational thoughts, although lust threatened to overtake him as his boxers only grew tighter.

”A rough night huh.... Well, that’s even more reason to do it! He can join in then and let off some steam too! Please Kaito~?” Kaito immediately noticed the worry in the smaller boys voice that he tried to hide.

The taller boy knew he should refuse the offer but... The way Kokichi begged went straight to his dick, and before he knew it he was pressing the button to facetime his boyfriend. 

Kokichi picked up almost immediately, and satisfaction spread across his face as he processed how red Kaito’s face had become, especially when he realized his boyfriend was still wearing the lingerie set from before.

”Like what ya see~?” The smaller boy giggled, lifting the lace of his lilac teddy to expose the head of his erect cock peaking out of his panties.

Kaito was shocked, and his dick was becoming painfully hard. “Y-Yeah... I do... Fuck, you look good...” He responded honestly, which made Kokichi’s cheeks blush a soft pink. 

“So~? You gonna pull out your dick and show me or what? I wanna see my beloved’s cock again~!” The small boy demanded, and Kaito quickly obliged, flipping to his back camera and moving the sheets down to show his bulge. His free hand moved down to pull the elastic waist of his boxers down, leaving Kaito shivering as the cold air of the room hit his erect cock. His dick was already leaking, a thick bead of precum rolling down his impressive length.

“Ugh... I wish that was in my mouth right now...” Kokichi grumbled, practically drooling over the sight of his boyfriends cock.

“Well... You can have it wherever you want when you come back... And you can have Shuichi’s too. Maybe we can take ya from both ends or something...” Kaito mumbled out, his hand moving to slowly stroke his cock.

Kokichi’s breath hitched with his words, and it was obvious he was very for that idea. “As long as Shumai is up for it I’m okay with anything~! If my beloved’s are filling me I’m happy~!” He cooed, moving to take off his panties. Kaito watched the screen with rapt interest.

”What’re you gonna do to yourself Kichi?” He asked curiously, eyes trained on each movement his boyfriend made.

Kokichi giggled softly. “Wouldn’t you like to know~! I forgot my toy at home so... I guess I’ll have to just use my fingers... I bet Momo-chan is a big enough perv to like seeing me use a big toy like that though!” He giggled once more softly before making a show of sucking his fingers.

Kaito couldn’t help but softly groan as he watched, hand speeding up as he forgot about his sleeping boyfriend beside him. 

“I... I won’t lie, that’s a nice thought... But I’m happy just watching you squirm...” The taller boy responded, his voice low and gruff with lust.

Kokichi shivered softly with his words, quickly pulling his fingers out of his mouth with a distinct ‘Pop!’ and moving them to circle his rim. He didn’t tease himself for long though, quickly moving onto the main show. Kaito’s eyes stayed trained on his screen as he watched the smaller’s hole relax and greedily accept the intrusion.

”God... I wish I was with ya right now...” Kaito mummered low, his hand beginning to move faster as he watched the scene in front of him.

Meanwhile Shuichi was beginning to stir out of sleep, and was surprised to hear not only Kaito’s voice but... was that Kokichi? Moaning? The detective in training moved his head to confirm his suspicions and quickly blushed, his own dick stirring as he watched Kaito manage his own.

”K-Kaito...?” Shuichi mummered softly, which surprised his boyfriend and a breathy laugh played over the speaker.

”Shumai~! Come join~! Kai and I are just relieving some stress~!” The smallest boy giggled once more, his fingers still moving deftly in and out of himself. Kokichi was panting at this point, and Kaito was no better. Both boys were flushed, lust obvious on both of their faces.

Shuichi was extremely flustered. “J-Join? You want me to uhm...” He sat up, much to Kaito’s confusion, quickly moving to sit on his boyfriends thighs. Kaito adjusted the camera so Kokichi could enjoy the view just as much as he was.

The blue haired boy quickly shifted once more, this time laying on his boyfriends legs as his cheek pressed against his cock. Kaito pulled his hand away to instead play with his hair. 

“Ya... Ya don’t have to do anything to me Shu. I can help ya if ya want but don’t feel like you have-“ The tallest boy was cut off for a second time that night as he felt Shuichi sleepily lick the precum that had gathered at his slit, slowly beginning to put his head in his mouth. Kaito’s hand moved to grip at his boyfriends hair, lightly tugging it as he moaned out.

Meanwhile Kokichi watched, continuing to pleasure himself although he seemed a little annoyed. “No fair~! I wanted to blow Momo-chan...” He pouted softly but seemed to get over it quickly. “But seeing Shuichi so submissive... It’s a good show to get off on~!” He giggled between pants, quickly beginning to move his fingers faster in search of his sweet spot. Obviously he was having trouble finding it because the small boy soon moved to jerk himself off in tandem, hips bucking up in need. “Nghnn... Kaito...” He moaned out his boyfriends name, obviously lost in some sort of fantasy.

Meanwhile Shuichi had begun to take more of Kaito’s dick, fitting more and more length into his mouth before stopping about half way. He lazily bobbed his head, his free hand moving to pleasure himself. Shuichi’s moans against his dick sent Kaito is to ecstasy, and he moaned out gruffly as he pulled on his boyfriends hair.

It wasn’t long before all three boys grew closer and closer to finishing... Kokichi came first, thick spurts of cum arching onto the lilac lace of his lingerie as white overtook his vision, his hole clamping down against his fingers in pure ecstasy.

Meanwhile Shuichi’s hand was only growing faster and faster, his moans and pants muffled by Kaito’s cock in his mouth. The smaller boy felt a warmth growing in his abdomen, and before he knew it cum was spurting onto his hand as Kaito painted his throat white with his own release.

The three boys were left a panting, sweaty mess as they came down from their highs, Shuichi almost immediately moving to cuddle into Kaito’s arm once more. A comfortable silence overtook them for a moment, although Kokichi quickly broke it as Kaito flipped his camera around.

“Momo-chan better let me blow him like that when I’m back...” He huffed softly, obviously jealous, although Kaito wasn’t sure if it was of him or Shuichi.

”Of course... Ya better be back soon Kokichi... I think Shuichi misses ya...” The blue haired boy hummed in agreement, obviously exhausted.

”Good! Cause I miss him too! And I miss you too Kaito...” Kokichi responded, genuine affection in his voice for both boys.

Kaito couldn’t help but smile softly at that. “I miss ya too Kichi. Hopefully we’ll see ya soon though...” The silence returned for a moment, but Shuichi was the one to break it this time with soft snores. Both of his boyfriends laughed softly at the noise. “I think that’s my cue to go.” Kaito continued.

His boyfriend nodded. “Yeah... Get some rest Kaito, you seem exhausted.”

”Don’t worry about me.” He chuckled softly. “I’ll see ya soon Kichi... Night now.”

”Goodnight my beloved Momota! I love you I guess!” He giggled softly.

”I love ya too.” With that Kaito ended the call before wrapping his sleeping boyfriend in his arms and falling asleep himself not long after.


	6. Saimota - Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “K-Kaito...?” The detectives own voice sounded strange in his ears, his words crackling from sleep.
> 
> His boyfriend was still spooning him in the position they had fallen asleep in but... something hard poked at his bottom, and Shuichi deduced what it was relatively quickly.

Shuichi’s dreams were usually pretty boring. They included mundane tasks which he completed, as if he was living a second life. And so when he was woken up in the middle of the night, he wasn’t sad at the loss of his dream of buying groceries. Instead he was flustered as he brain caught up to the what was happening.

“K-Kaito...?” The detectives own voice sounded strange in his ears, his words crackling from sleep.

His boyfriend was still spooning him in the position they had fallen asleep in but... something hard poked at his bottom, and Shuichi deduced what it was relatively quickly.

”Hmm...?” The taller man hummed sleepily into Shuichi's ear, his breath hot against the smaller boys cheek.

”A-Are you...?” Shuichi wasn’t sure how to word it... It wasn’t like they had never done anything sexual together before, but the detective still grew flustered when the topic arose.

Kaito chuckled softly, his grip tightening on Shuichis hip. “Ah sorry... Didn’t mean to wake ya up sidekick... But now that you’re up...?” There was an unspoken question in his voice, and Shuichi quickly understood, nodding softly to give consent.

The purple haired boys hand immediately moved at the sign, trailing under Shuichi's shirt and rubbing the soft rosy buds on his chest. It was clear that Kaito was pent up from the way his breath hitched with every small movement of his boyfriends hips... His boyfriend who was quickly becoming a moaning mess. 

Shuichi whimpered softly as he felt Kaito’s hands make their way over his slim stomach and chest, and he couldn’t help but moan softly at the feeling of his chest being played with. He’d never admit it, but it was obvious that the boys chest was almost as sensitive as a girls, a fact that Kaito thought was adorable.

The detectives grey boxers quickly grew tight, and he quietly prayed that his boyfriend would move his hand lower and start working on other places... Luckily Kaito seemed to read his mind as his large hand quickly moved down to palm at his lovers erection, his own softly grinding against Shuichi’s ass. Kaito’s breath hitched at the feeling, and he wanted nothing more than to reduce his boyfriend into a moaning mess... Usually he would take things like this slow but...

”How far do ya wanna go...?” Kaito asked gruffly into Shuichi’s ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down the smaller boys spine. When Shuichi didn’t answer immediately the boy quickly backtracked, worried he had pushed things too far. He never wanted to hurt or force him into anything... Kaito stopped grinding, and began to move his hand away, which quickly elicited a whimper from Shuichi.

“P-Please... Don't stop...” Shuichi begged softly, his voice a meek whimper. It was obvious he wanted more. “I... I’m happy with whatever...” He continued, and Kaito immediately knew what his boyfriend wanted. The smaller boy was rather timid in bed, and so he never wanted to ask for much. This resulted in meek answers. Luckily Kaito could read his boyfriend like a book.

”Do ya want my cock inside of you Shu?” The taller boy ground his hips hard against Shuichi’s ass, a high-pitched whimper escaping the smaller boys lips. He nodded feverishly, getting bolder as he pushed his ass against Kaito’s bulge. 

“P-Please...”

The one word was all Kaito needed; He quickly pulled his hips away, swinging his body around to grab the lube from their night table. The taller boy squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before he let his hand trail down into his boyfriends boxers. Kaito teased him for a moment, spreading him and circling his hole for a moment before growing impatient and slipping a thick finger in. Shuichi immediately gasped out, a high pitched whimper following suit.

Kaito placed a soft kiss onto the back of his boyfriends head. “Feel okay?” He asked softly. Shuichi simply nodded, which prompted Kaito to begin moving his finger in and out. It wasn’t long before he added another one, scissoring and curling them in order to stretch his boyfriend out. 

Suddenly the small boy cried out in ecstasy, and Kaito knew he had hit the right spot. He chuckled softly, his voice a deep timbre. “You’re so cute like this...” Shuichi whimpered in response, boldly pushing his ass back in a weak attempt to get Kaito's fingers to hit that spot again. The taller boy obliged, pumping his fingers in and out in order to abuse that spot before suddenly pulling them out. 

“You ready now Shu...?” He asked softly, waiting for a confirmation before pulling his pulsating cock out of his sweatpants and covering it with a liberal amount of lube. The taller boy stroked himself for a moment in order to spread the slippery substance before pulling down Shuichi's boxers and lining himself up to the smaller boys hole. Kaito teased them both for a moment, rubbing his head against his boyfriends rim before slowly pushing in.

Shuichi sucked in a breath, quickly devolving into a moaning mess as he took Kaito’s dick slowly, inch by inch. The taller boy groaned softly into his boyfriends ear as he bottomed out, his now free hand moving to caress his waist and stomach.

”S-So good for me... You’re so good for me Shu...” Kaito whispered out gruffly. “L-Let me know when you’re ready... Kay?” It took all of the taller boys self control to not fuck his boyfriend into a moaning mess, but somehow he contained himself.

”P-Please move... Kai...” Shuichi whimpered out softly, moaning as he ground his hips back against Kaito's cock. 

The taller boy didn’t need to hear any more; As soon as the words left Shuichi’s soft lips Kaito pulled his hips back before snapping them back into his boyfriend’s tight heat, causing Shuichi to cry out in a high pitched mewl.

Kaito began to place sloppy kisses against his boyfriend’s neck as he continued to thrust his hips in and out, their fingers eventually intertwining on the smaller boys torso.

”Mmm... I love you...” Kaito groaned out between kisses, his thrusts only growing faster and faster as they both chased their highs. Suddenly Shuichi cried out loudly once more, causing Kaito’s dick to twitch in his tight heat... He had found his sweet spot once more.

The taller boy angled his thrusts to hit the spot over and over, and it wasn’t long before Shuichi was gripping Kaito’s hand tightly, his parted lips letting out sweet moan after sweet moan and drool seep into the cotton pillow case.

”I-I’m close...” Kaito groaned out softly into his lovers ear, quickening his pace. 

“M-Me too~! Aaah~!” The blue haired boy cried out, obviously lost in pleasure. He continued to push his ass back, now in tandem with Kaito’s thrusts in order to push his boyfriend deeper and deeper inside of him.

”Is it okay if I...?” Kaito moaned out softly, quickening his thrusts even further. The unspoken question rang in Shuichi's ears and he quickly began to beg as he nodded feverishly once more.

”P-Please Kaito~! Fill me up... I want you to fill me with your cum... Please... Aaah~...!”

Kaito’s face quickly flushed a bright red at the words... Shuichi had never begged like that before, but he definitely didn’t mind it. The taller boy placed once more sloppy kiss onto his lovers neck before he simply focused on pumping in and out of his tight heat. His hips soon stuttered, and the feeling of his boyfriends hole tightening around him in pleasure as he came into his plain boxers sent Kaito over the edge. 

The purple haired boy pushed his hips deep into Shuichi once more as he came, his dick twitching as he released his seed deep into the other boys tight heat.

Both boys were left panting messes, and Kaito quickly pulled out, tucking himself back in before readjusting Shuichi’s boxers for him.

Kaito tightened his embrace of the smaller boy, placing a loving kiss onto the back of his head. 

“Feel good?” He asked softly, his voice quickly losing the gruff quality that often came with lust.

”Mhm...” Shuichi replied drunkenly, obviously slowly slipping into sleep.

”C’mon Shu...” Kaito began to move his arm away. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then sleep, kay...?”

Shuichi quickly shook his head no, pulling Kaito’s arm back down to hold him tighter. “Tomorrow...” He replied groggily, cuddling into his boyfriends embrace.

Kaito simply chuckled softly, slowly relaxing back into the warmth of their shared bed. “Mmkay... Tomorrow then... But don’t get upset when you wake up with cum stains in your boxers...” The taller boy yawned, chuckling once more at his own words. He quickly placed a tender kiss onto the back of the boys head once more. “I love ya Shuichi...”

”Mmmm... I love you too...” Was the only response he got before Shuichi slipped into sleep, his words replaced with soft snores.


	7. SaiOuMota - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 4!
> 
> However, when the lilac haired boy reached for the door handle, his ears perked at a wanton sound of pleasure... Shuichi was moaning? Kokichi's dick immediately perked up, the head of his cock now sticking out of the lilac panties.

Ever since he had facetimed with Kaito that one night, Kokichi couldn't get his taller boyfriend out of his head. The remainder of reading week was spent in a horny daze, and no matter how many times he tried to relieve himself, the smaller boy was never satisfied. He always wanted more... And so, Kokichi decided to head back home a night early, hoping to surprise his two beloveds and finally get what he wanted.

The small boy immediately ducked into the washroom when he walked through their apartment door, stripping off his jeans and hoodie to reveal the lilac lingerie that lied underneath before heading to the bedroom. He assumed his boyfriends were in there sleeping... After all, it was almost two in the morning; the only bus that had any seats left was the latest one on the schedule, much to the liar's annoyance... However, when the lilac haired boy reached for the door handle, his ears perked at a wanton sound of pleasure... Shuichi was moaning? Kokichi's dick immediately perked up, the head of his cock now sticking out of the lilac panties.

He huffed for a moment, wishing they had waited for him. It was no fair he had to stay so pent up when they had each other! His anger didn't last long, however... The moans on the other side of the door which were steadily growing louder and more desperate distracting him easily.

Kokichi decided to just head in and interrupt whatever was going on. He couldn't hear Kaito grunting, so it wasn't like they were even at the good part yet! He could still join in! His small hand reached for the door handle once more, turning it to find Shuichi fully naked on the bed, legs sprawled out... And Kaito's head was between his thighs, obviously prepping him with his tongue.

The other two were too busy to even notice Kokichi, and so he quickly put on a look of pure need, eyes wide and watering with desire as he whimpered. He thought for a moment before calling out to Kaito, thinking he was more likely to respond. "Momo-chan~?" He whined out, eyes locked on the lustful display occurring in front of him. 

Kaito immediately pulled away from Shuichi's hole as he heard the familiar voice, his cheeks flushing a soft pink as he took in the sight of his smaller boyfriend, fully hard and in the same lingerie set he had jerked off to just a few nights ago... "Kichi? Why're you here-"

Shuichi cut him off, sitting up and panting now that his source of pleasure was gone. "Y-You came home a night ear-early, huh...?" He practically breathed out, hair a mess and lips red and swollen from kissing. The sight was so arousing to Kokichi... He just wanted to ride both of their dicks all night~!

"You got it right, Shumai~! I was so pent up... I couldn't stop thinking about Momo-chan's cock! So I had to come home so I could taste it again~..." He punctuated his sentence with a giggle, and while Kaito rolled his eyes at the statement, the way his naked cock twitched at the words spoke volumes.

"Just c'mere and join in already then..." The tallest boy's voice was gruff with lust, a quality that Kokichi found extremely hot.

"Okay daddy~!" He practically skipped to the bed, immediately crawling onto Kaito's lap.

"Don't call me that." Kokichi only giggled in response. 

Shuichi quickly moved to be behind the smallest boy, his lithe hands caressing the soft milky white skin of his torso and the sensitive pink buds on his chest. Kokichi couldn't help but let out a small moan as he felt Shuichi begin to play with his nipples, and when Kaito began to grope his ass... He was a goner.

"S-So... What do you want to do...?" The detective asked softly into Kokichi's ear, which caused the small boy to shiver in pleasure. 

Kaito laughed, a deep rumbling sound. "Why don't we take him from either side? I bet he'd like that, right Kichi? After all, according to you, you've been a complete slut for our cocks the last week."

Kokichi whimpered... God, Kaito didn't dirty talk often, he's explained before that he likes to show his attraction through actions, but when he did... The smallest boy's dick was beginning to leak, wetting the lace of his panties.

"What do you think, Kichi?" Shuichi asked him explicitly; he always said his number one kink was consent...

"Please..." The purple-haired boy couldn't believe how needy he sounded... "I want my beloved's cocks to fill me with their cum~!" He giggled once more.

That was all Kaito needed to hear... The tallest boy's finger, already slick with lube from Shuichi's hole, quickly found their way to Kokichis and began to circle around the tight ring of muscle teasingly. 

"Nghnn..." Kokichi practically purred at the soft touch, but he was already greedy for more. "Don't tease me Kaito~...! I'm already so pent up because of you... It's not fair..." He pouted, although his expression quickly turned into a look of suprise as Kaito slipped two fingers easily into him.

"Jeez... You've been playing with yourself a lot huh..." His hole wasn't as tight around his fingers as it should've been after a week apart... A fact which somehow turned the tallest boy on even more.

"It was hard not to when Momo-chan looked so sexy on our call the other night..." Kokichi panted out. 

Shuichi was beginning to feel left out, which was a new experience for him... Normally the attention was always surrounding him... But he was happy to give it to Kokichi for the night, especially if it meant his two boyfriends were growing closer. The blue-haired boy quickly placed his mouth on the smaller's neck, beginning to suck and bite on it lightly. Kokichi immediately moaned out, the pain melding with the pleasure of Kaito's thick fingers scissoring inside of him to form an intoxicating feeling. 

"Mmm... M-More...!" He demanded, hips pressing down as Shuichi began to bite down harder, leaving mark after dark mark on his boyfriends pale skin. It felt amazing to him... To have so much control! He wasn't used to being on top, but it certainly was nice to claim his territory like Kokichi often did to him. 

Meanwhile, Kaito was searching for the smallest boy's sweet spot, pressing down harder when he found it, which caused Kokichi to let out moan after unrestrained moan. The way he could easily make his partners melt... It fed into his ego, but it also made his heart soar with affection. 

"Nghnn... Kaito~! I-I'm ready... Please... I want my beloveds to fill me~!" Tears of pleasure welled in the liars eyes, his face a lewd display of lust. Kaito muffled his cries for a moment with a passionate kiss, not afraid to push his tongue into the other's mouth dominantly. Kokichi melted even more, moaning into the kiss as he rocked his hips needily. After a few minutes that felt like hours to the smallest boy, his taller boyfriend finally pulled away, a dominating look plastered on his face as he pulled his fingers out. Kokichi whined at the feeling of emptiness, but was quickly rewarded with Kaito's next words.

"Get on your hands and knees. And Shu..." His tone softened as he looked at the other boy, his clean hand moving to run through his blue locks. "Stand on that side of the bed, kay? You can take his mouth. I'm sure our little Kichi is okay with that, right?" His gaze was once more directed at Kokichi, who eagerly nodded in agreement. 

The three boys got into position, Kokichi purposefully pushing his ass up in a way that he hoped looked enticing to his other boyfriend. And when Shuichi stood in front of him, cock weeping with precum... He couldn't help but lick it up, savoring the taste of his beloved. As soon as his tongue made contact with the detectives cock he moaned, hand flying to grip in his purple locks. Kokichi had told both of his boyfriends multiple times that it was okay to be rough with him, but they never listened. This fact was displayed now, with the way Shuichi softly played with his hair despite the pure pleasure written on his face. 

Kokichi licked a line up the shaft of his beloved's dick while the other set himself up behind him, strong hands moving to grip his hips. The liar made quick work of his one boyfriend, quickly opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue over his bottom teeth before taking his shaft in his mouth. He continued to take more and more until his nose was pressed firmly in Shuichi's well trimmed pubes, and his throat filled with cock. He silently thanked god once more for his lack of a gag reflex as Shuichi moaned and tightened his grip on his hair.

Kaito chuckled softly, watching his boyfriend devolve into a moaning mess. "Jeez Shuichi... You're so cute when you get like this... I wonder if I can make Kokichi moan like that... What do you think, Kichi?" Kaito lined his cock up with the other's hole, rubbing his head against the sensitive skin teasingly. He wanted to sink into that tight heat so badly... But he also knew taking it slow would pay off.

Kokichi quickly grew impatient, humming softly against his beloved's cock as he pushed his ass back needily. He prayed Kaito got the message.

"You want it that bad? Hm... Guess I can't say no to you when you're like this..." He chuckled softly, the sound low and gritty with lust as he pressed the head of his cock against Kokichi's hole, slowly sinking into his heat. Kaito gasped out in pleasure, his grip on the liars hips tightening and Kokichi knew there would be bruises later. "F-Fuck! You're so tight..." 

Shuichi moaned louder as he felt the vibrations of Kokichi's moans against his dick, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The detective fought the urge to thrust into his boyfriends mouth, but he eventually gave into his urges, rocking lightly into the awaiting mouth as its owner moaned even louder. 

Kokichi loved feeling like this... Having so much attention on him at once... As Kaitos thrusts picked up and Shuichi began to rock his hips as well, the small boy couldn't help but let moan after wanton moan out, his cock weeping with precum and need. The feeling of Kaito's thick cock thrusting in and out of him, each vein creating a unique feeling of pleasure... And Shuichi's smaller cock, filling his mouth perfectly... There was just enough to satisfy him without any pain... Kokichi rocked his hips back to meet each of Kaito's thrusts, and before he could even recognize the feeling of his orgasm approaching it hit him, his cock twitching as spurt after spurt of cum landed onto the grey bedsheets, hole twitching and tightening around his boyfriend as his loud moans stimulated the other.

Shuichi almost immediately came, the vibrations of Kokichi's loud moans and the submissive and lewd look on the smaller boys face being too much for him, his own cock twitching as he let out his load straight down the other's throat. "K-Kichi~...!"

Kaito only took a few more thrusts of his hips before he came as well, his thrusts growing faster and more uncoordinated before slowing as he milked his cock, painting Kokichi's insides white. "F-Fuck!" He groaned out, quickly pulling out of his boyfriends tight heat as he came down from his high. Shuichi soon pulled out as well, letting Kokichi take a few big gulps of much needed air.

The three plopped down on the bed, Kaito ending up in the middle as he held his two boyfriends close. Kokichi smiled softly as he kissed both tenderly, extremely happy to be home, and finally satisfied.

"Was that good enough for you Kokichi?" Kaito broke the silence, smiling goofily down at his boyfriends.

"Hmmmm... I don't think so! I think we should do it again, but with Kaito's dick in my mouth this time~!" The small boy giggled mischievously as he carefully watched Kaito's reaction.

"I-I mean we can if you want-" The astronaut blushed softly, quickly getting caught off by the sound of their other boyfriend snoring. "Or... Maybe we should save it for tomorrow. It's pretty late..."

Kokichi pouted softly before resting his head back onto Kaito's chest. "Fine~! But you better satisfy me tomorrow!" He giggled once more, snuggling into the warmth his two partners provided. 

"Of course I will... Now get some rest, kay? Maybe we can all go out tomorrow to celebrate you coming home..." When he didn't get a response, Kaito looked down, only to find both of his boyfriends fast asleep peacefully in his arms. The tallest boy chuckled softly. "Alright then... 'Night you two..." He closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep beside them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!! thank you for reading!
> 
> if you liked it please leave kudos or comment because it encourages me to write more! if you don't want to comment on your account you can always comment anonymously!
> 
> also if you have any requests, please let me know!


End file.
